ww2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
WW2 Quotes
Here are some classic WW2 quotes. You may find some of them on pages that go along with that topic. Feel free to add quotes to pages you make. Any of these are okay to use! 'Famous people quotes' "As long as there are sovereign nations possessing great power, war is inevitable." '' ~ALbert Einstein'' 'Italian Quotes' "The Mediterranean will be turned into an Italian lake." ~''Benito Mussolini'' 'German Officer Quotes' "Our losses... have reached an intolerable level." '' ~''German Grand Admiral Donitz 'Hitler quotes' "Germany must either be a world power or there will be no Germany" "Soldiers of the Reich! This day, you are to take part in an offensive of such importance that the whole future of the war may depend on its outcome." - July 5th, 1943 "You only have to kick in the door and the whole rotten structure will come crashing down." - on invading the Soviet Union "Nationalist Socialist Germany wants peace because of its fundamental convictions. And it wants peace also owing to the realization of the simple primitive fact that no war would be likely essentially to alter the distress in Europe. The principal effect of every war is to destroy the flower of the nation. Germany needs peace and desires peace!" -May 21st, 1935 '"Germany has concluded a Non-Aggression Pact with Poland. We shall adhere to it unconditionally. We recognize Poland as the home of a great and nationally conscious people." - May 21st 1935 "...the existence and increase of our race and nation, the sustenance of its children and the purity of its blood, the freedom and independence of the Fatherland, and the nation's ability to fulfill the mission appointed to it by the Creator of the universe." 'Bernard Law Montgomery Quotes' "The Germans should have thought of some of these things before they began the war, particularly before attacking the Russians." - referring to a German soldier's request to surrender only to British or American forces and not the Russians. "Nice chap, no General." - on first impressions of American General Dwight D. Eisenhower 'American General Douglas MacArthur Quotes' "Old soldiers never die, they just fade away." "I'll come back as soon as I can with as much as I can. In the meantime, you've got to hold!" - As spoken to General Wainright in March of 1942 'American General Dwight D. Eisenhower Quotes' "No amphibious attack in history has approached this one in size. Along miles of coastline there were hundreds of vessels and small boats afloat and ant-like files of advancing troops ashore." - Speaking on the Allied landings at Sicily in July 1943 "Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well-trained, well-equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely" - Addressed to Allied soldiers on June 6th, 1944 'German General Erwin Rommel Quotes' "Which would your men rather be, tired, or dead?" - extorting an Officer during the building of Hitler's 'Atlantic Wall'. "To every man of us, Tobruk was a symbol of British resistance and we were now going to finish with it for good." - June 1942 "The battle is going very heavily against us. We're being crushed by the enemy weight. We are facing very difficult days, perhaps the most difficult that a man can undergo" -November 3rd, 1942 "The enemy must be annihilated before he reaches our main battlefield. We must stop him in the water, destroying all his equipment while it is still afloat!" - April 22nd, 1944 NOTE:MORE COMING SOON